Bloody New Year
by angie9281
Summary: Wanting to experience a new years eve in NYC, Sookie decides to head up north to the city that never sleeps and hopes against hope that a cynical viking may relent and decide to join her on her mini vacation.


_**AUTHOR"S NOTE-sorry it took so long to put something new up, work is keeping me busy, busy, busy lol. This is a little later than I wanted to post but I hope you enjoy it regardless **__**J**_

**Chapter 1**

She had stepped off the plane and for once, felt like a normal person. Certainly she could have used her powers to bring herself straight to the hotel room, but she wanted those moments when she felt normal, like an average person. Not that she hated being what she was, not that she hated what she could do. But she wanted that simplicity that she had once had before coming into her powers and certainly before becoming a vamp-faerie hybrid. No, here she was, in a airport, surrounded by travelers off to adventures of their own. Maybe they were traveling to see family, maybe they were going somewhere warm. Perhaps somewhere for business. And here she was, having so long wanted to be here, in NYC for new years eve. It was nice being unnoticed amongst the throngs of strangers pushing past and around her. It was nice being just another person amongst many. Normalcy in her life was different than the normal that these people around her faced. And as much as she had come to love the live she had now, it was nice to have these little slivers of the average life, not worrying about the latest threat to her and her own. Having mentioned that she had wanted to come here to see the ball drop, her Viking had been less than receptive to the idea, complaining about rude people and how generally, the city was garish and in certain parts, smelled like pee. Not one of his fave places on earth, she knew and though he had said he would come here with her, she had arrived here alone, having gotten a text from him he was delayed, that bar issues were delaying his joining her. At least right away.

And so within her hour, she had checked in to the hotel he had insisted she book. One of the few bright opts of the city, he had said, having stayed there decades ago. The Plaza hotel was world famous, had the best of everything and most importantly to her, had top notch security. And had finally recently gotten with the program with making a entire floor of suites vamp friendly, making them light tight. Taking in the ambiance of the two level suite, she knew this suite was nicer than her house-not that she was knocking the cute yellow farmhouse she loved back home and had so many fond memories from back home-but this was palatial, plush furnishings and a window panel she could lift up to watch the city below. Here on the 8th floor, she had a decent view of the neon lights, the people and the traffic below. Pushing a button that was on a small panel of high tech, thankfully labeled buttons, she took in the silence, the peacefulness of her home for the next few days. Tomorrow night was new years eve and so she had some time to kill before finally making it to one the biggest event in the city all year

Putting her carry on bag and her rolling luggage into the bedroom, she gaped a the massive king sized bed with thick white silky comforters and sheets. There was a ensuite bathroom that had a tub she thought could easily fit 5 or 6. And so opening the closet in the bathroom, she found a plethora of those mini bottles of toiletries and scented soaps of any scent one would desire. Taking some shampoo and conditioner, she tossed in some lavender bath salts as she turned the taps on and in five minutes, she was lowered into the tub, flipping on the Jacuzzi feature. And with it being heated, the water wouldn't cool down so she could realistically spend hours here without getting chilled. But after an hour, she got out, threw a cloud like hotel robe on and dressed for bed, flopping down on the black leather couch in the living room, the huge flat screen making her feel like she was in a movie theatre rather than a hotel room. Finding nothing of interest to watch, she instead removed a novel she had brought long with her. It was getting late but being what she was, she rarely got really tired. And so she decided to get out for a brief walk, to at least get a taste of the city before tomorrow. Dressed in jeans, arose colored sweater and a cute navy blue peacoat, she went out to explore the city at this relatively early hour. It was only 8 at night and there was a slight chill in the air. But the cold also didn't really affect her much anymore. Still, she got chilled and she kind of wished that the city in which she now was in had a little Indian summer going on. No luck, of course. She could maneuver herself to wherever she wanted to in the city, using her powers. But she needed to do it carefully and as she skilled around the city, taking in sights all over the several boroughs, she finally settled on Central Park for her last visit before returning to the hotel. As she strolled aimlessly through the park, she noted how busy it was, even at night time. Christmas lights were still up, strung on many, if not all of the trees, a glowing wonderland of sorts. She bought herself a soft pretzel from a vendor when she reached what seemed to be a food court of sorts-carts and food trucks galore parked in a organized fashion right before she turned to see the front gates of the zoo nearby. Munching on her simple but tasty snack, she walked amongst the lit up trees, passing statures and fountains scattered along the way. It was strange to be in the city one moment and then in a forest like oasis from the cars, neon lights and commercialism the next. It was a nice stroll, toe be sure but she kept an eye around her-and to the sky-for her beau. But when she went to focus through their bond, she knew he remained down south. Sighing at his apparent stubbornness to join her, she let go of her focus on the bond and let her mind return tot taking in the sights and sounds around her before returning to the hotel a short time later. There was a bar and restaurant on the ground floor of the place and seeing it was still open, she settled herself in a seat that looked out the window to the passersby outside. She had always liked people watching and as she ordered herself a wine and some mozzarella sticks, she knew she should be enjoying herself more than she was. The pretzel hadn't left her full and she was simply not ready to retire for the night. Nit yet. After her snack, she wandered around the ground floor of the hotel where she perused the souvenir shop, a chocolate shop and a bookstore. Finally, she returned to the sanctuary that was her home away from home for a couple more days. And nights.

**Chapter 2**

The sheets and comforter were impossible cool to her skin and she liked it that way. It was like sleeping on a could and the temperature was perfect and yet, she was tossing and turning as she tried to sleep. And she did…finally about one in the morning and she had hoped that she wouldn't awaken alone. But she was disappointed. And part of her wanted to send him a text. After all, with their bond, he could, if he so chose, come during the daylight. He had some ability with withstand the sun for a few hours at a time. And yet, here she remained. Alone. And again she checked in through the bond. Yup, he was still firmly located back down south. Doing what, she didn't know. And she had the ability to flash herself right to him and be pull of the angry wife schtick. But she had faith in him. Long ago she had learned that she had to and she had come to see he was one of the few people who had never let her down. So it was looking like it was another tour around the city for her and at least she had a full day to herself to do so. Museums, art galleries, stores that they certainly never would have back home….the city was hers today and she was planning to make the most of it before tonight. Looking up different places on her phone, she settled on visiting Macy's, Chinatown, The Met and the Natural History. For starters. She had all day to do be a tourist and held out hope that maybe she wouldn't spend the day alone. But knowing hoe he felt about the city, she had her doubts still. Not that she wasn't enjoying herself. Away form home, in a city she had never been to before….a new climate…. Having long ago wanted to get away more often, she supposed it was nice to be able to scratch this place off her list. Stepping out the front doors of the swanky hotel, she looked left and to the right, unsure of what to tackle first. Strolling up the street, she knew in the daylight it was going to be harder to use her magic to pop herself around the city and so like a average person, she instead hailed a cab and asked to be taken to her first destination. And after taking in several of her stops she had planned out, she needed a lunch break and made her way to Chinatown where she enjoyed sweet and sour chicken and fried rice. After polishing off her tea, she opened her fortune cookie and snorted when she read it.

"The new year will find you accompanied." she sighed as she crinkled the little paper up and tossed it in a nearby trash bin. "At this rate, I doubt it. Stupid ironic cookie." she was starting to get more angry than anything else. He had said he would be here and she had expected that by now, perhaps she would have heard something. Finally, she shot him a kind of snippy text saying how she was enjoying the city-alone-and company would be more than welcome. After hitting send, she felt a little guilty. Perhaps he genuinely got caught up in something that was unavoidable. Then again, she hadn't heard a thing from him since before she had gotten on the plane to get here. Filling the void with some light shopping, it took her some will power not to go insane. After all, she had married into some heavy duty money and yet, she still preferred the Target way of life. Thrift store finds. Still, being with a black AmEx in one of the biggest, coolest cities in the world, she couldn't deny she was tempted by the shops on Park Avenue. Especially Tiffany's, she had to peruse the glittering treasures within the famed jeweler and pried herself for leaving empty handed. She had, however, splurged on a Hermes silk scarf for herself. Made in pastel colors, it was like wearing a rainbow around her neck and it so happened to go well with her tan khaki pants, her pastel blue sweater and her peacoat. Tonight was the night and she unloaded her few parcels in the hotel room before starting her second trip. Most people would be getting their spots staked out in Times Square this afternoon as it tended to fill up fast. As for herself, she had her own way she was going to view the ball drop from a good vantage point. Though care would be needed as she would need to call upon her talents to make it happen.

Hours passed by as if they were seconds as she hit the rest of her stops on her to do list. She had to whittle some of the places off for the time being but she felt the had packed a great deal into a day. Again she returned to the hotel for a shower and changed into her dark blue jeans that she liked the best. They flattered her figure as well as the long sleeved lilac colored blouse she put on. It was flowy, and billowy and was very, well, faerie like to wear, especially with the sparkles on it. Her hair was made wavy with a flick of her wrist, the light from her finger creating golden waved out of her hair, whish she decided to wear down. A subtle amount of makeup and she was ready to go back out soon. Content with her style choice, she went and showered, knowing how easy it was for her to replicate the look. Deciding to brave the crowds she knew were already swelling in Times Square, she checked the time. 823 pm. How she was going to pass the next few hours was beyond her but she supposed she would make do. What felt like the millionth time today, she left the hotel and made her way to the place to be on New years eve. Sure enough throngs of people were behind barricades that police had set up to keep order and the flashing lights of parked police cars and the smell of food filled the air as food trucks and carts were at the ready for hungry people to fest on. Walking deeper into the sea of people she was trying to tread gently through, she finally saw what she came here to see. Towering up into the sky stood the famous ball drop, the lights twinkling, the crystal laden ball set, ready to drop when the countdown began, later on tonight. Not wanting to be rude, she hung back, stepping backwards through tin increasingly thickening crowd unsure of just where she was going to go when the time got closer, she went to get herself a coffee but she had barely reached the café on the corner when she felt a breeze before she felt herself leaving the safety of sold ground.

"Well its about damn time." she said with a grin as she was set down on a roof opposite where the ball drop was. From this vantage, they had a perfect view of the sights before and had none of the pushing and shoving of the crowds below to worry or be annoyed by. The rooftop was quiet and the wind w gently. Seeing the people below them gave her a sense of now large, grandiose this city, this event was. For her to be here from such a vantage point was something special. "Have you been to the hotel yet?"

"Dropped my bag off and came scouting for you. Not that its hard to do so. Built in GPS." he said with a grin. He looked down at the people and sighed. "people are entertained by a ball dropping, that another year is coming and another going….big deal." he scoffed

"Yeah, because you've gotten bored with going through year after year after year for over a thousand times over."

"And the celebrations get tackier, I've seen the pop stars they get on the TV for this night." he pulled a face. "Honestly, times were so much simpler when it was just another year coming and going. Granted, it goes give one options when one is hungry. All these meals in one confined area…" he trailed off, wanting to get her going off on a lecture on how he should behave himself and not eat people in public. Not that he really as going to but he did so enjoy getting her hackles raised.

"So how are we gonna spend the next….." she looked at her cell phone clock and sighed. "Two and a half hours."

"I have ideas of my own…but since I was so reluctant to come here and you've been left here alone, I think its more than fair to let you run the show. I had planned to come sooner but there was some….unpleasantness back home that needed to be dealt with. I don't want to trouble you with details but long story short but once again someone I hired decided to try skimming cash from me. And as she also tried to make some moves on me, Pam happened to intervene and it got….messy. She may not admit it to you or even me but she does care about our relationship very much and anyone who tried to interfere-"

"Funny how things change, a few years ago she hated my guts…and now she want so keep us together and others away." Sookie laughed to herself.

"Well I think she finally got it through her head that I deserved a little bit of something special after all that's happened. But that that you would intentionally, if you were to hurt me again I think I would try to skip town ASAP. Before the coroner is called in."

They laughed and she sighed as she looked down at the people below. "Maybe I can take you on an abbreviated tour of the city before this gets going. I really had more fun than I thought I would by myself. And you would be proud I restrained myself with the room service at the hotel. I think I only cost you just under a grand." she teased as she took in his incredulous face that soon matched her grin.

"Whatever makes you happy, not like we cant afford living the high life…..I do wonder how comfortable the bed is though…..tonight when we get back from this…..spectacle…."

"I know how boring this has to be for you, you've gone through all these years but this is something to see, I promise. Better than it looks on TV." she said, and before he could counter with some smart ass comment, she transported them straight into the midst of a thick cluster of trees in Central Park where no once noticed two figures suddenly appear from nowhere and she showed him around some of the things in the park she had seen and done, took him around to a few of the museums she had gone to and with the throngs of people around them, most were oblivious to the presence they were in, the couple with so much power between them and bearing. As much as he liked being paid attention to, he supposed it was nice to have some privacy and not being gaped at from time to time. "I don't like the crowds." he muttered as she led them around the city, finding throngs of people everywhere they turned.

"Wow, you are getting a little cranky at your age, aren't you?" she teased and he gave her a look that melted into amusement. "Need a nap?" she went on as she skipped ahead, knowing he didn't dare draw attention to himself with all the people around them. Still, he walked a little faster, gaze firmly on her as she nimbly made her way thought the sea of people until they made it back to party central as it were. She took his hand and in a instant, they were back on their perch on the rooftop, she took in his almost relieved look to be away from the sea of humans they had just second ago been surrounded by. "I like this spot. Its perfect. " she said as she sat on the edge of the roof. She didn't fear heights like she used to, knowing if she were to fall there were two things that could happen. She would use her powers to send herself back to safety and with her Viking with her, he would catch her. Still, she wasn't stupid. Nor was she going to be reckless or careless. Soon, the count down began as the crystal studded ball began its descent, the crowds below screaming and clapping with delight and anticipation. He watched her with a curious expression.

"People really watch this on TV at home too? How small are peoples lives?" Eric said with a mystified expression.

"Most people don't get their jollies by blood splattering people and snacking on them." she retorted, her gaze on the slowly descending ball, which suddenly went dark. There was much scurrying about the area, as people tried to see what they could do to get the lighting back on before it hit the bottom. Smirking, she had an idea and amongst the neon light, she knew she would be concealed from being seen. Besides, everyone's focus was on the ball. Not a pair of people sitting on the roof of some random building Sending a ball of her conjured light, she flung it fast and hard, hitting the dull looking crystal ball that was creeping ever closer to the bottom and to the new year.

"Wow." the Viking said as the light she cast lit the crystal ball up again, sending shards of a rainbowy white light all over. And they could heard the oohs and aahs of the crowd below, none knowing just what had happened. They cared not, just for the fact that in a few seconds, 2019 would be here. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Always full of surprises, that's me." she said, only kind of paying attention to him, watching the ball hit the bottom and as it touched the base, the base was lit up with the new year number and fireworks soon were set off from nearby rooftops. "There is one tradition about this time that I suppose you wouldn't be opposed to…" she moved over and planted a bog, cherry lip gloss flavored smooch on his startled face, as he had found even himself taken in my the sights around and below them. Finally, she let go and took in his bemused expression.

"Well, I certainly didn't mind that and it has made my trip here worth while….somewhat. There is a room we really should be putting to better use thought, its not cheap paying for it…."

He helped her to her feet and she rolled her eyes. "Why is it almost every time we are together on a trip we wind up in bed?"

"Because I happen to skilled in that department and I made a new years resolution to pay you more attention…." she couldn't help but laugh as he raised his eyebrows teasingly and sometimes she felt like he was some oversexed teenager. But she had to admit that yeah, in that department, he was untouchable. Well, save for her. She could touch him every which way possible. It was, certainly, going to be a happy start to the new year.

**THE END**


End file.
